Blood Craft
by sapphirelinkz
Summary: Rin and Archer meet in dire circumstances and fall in love
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Meeting**_

_I have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet these hands would never hold anything. _

I live in an era where war is constant and where weapons are valued, a place where even the birds never go to, a place where heroes are born, Arios. Here talent is everything, because without it you wouldn't survive even for a day. But the talent you must have is either fighting or crafting. This is a place where family means nothing but a burden, but there are people, who are foolish enough to bear a child and watch them die. I am one of those children but I survived. Apparently my parents were magicians and they did something to my body. They made me _immortal. _

This world was not like the others. It didn't have schools where you need to decide what job you would have for the future because it's been decided from the very beginning. I had the talent of both crafting and fighting but my job was crafting. I created countless weapons for the purpose of winning the war. But the time came where I too have to step out into the battlefield. Everyone was an enemy, everyone except…

'Who are you?' the man who saved my life.

'You shouldn't doze off on a battlefield, little girl.' His eyes were different, unlike the others where you can sense the bloodlust. His were filled with light and hope. He was the one who saved me from my loneliness.

The days filled with pain and sorrow, were changed to anticipation in seeing him again. But the wheels of fate had begun to move. Our meeting was just the beginning of further misery.

'Rin.' Who is calling me?

'Rin.' I opened my eyes and saw Ilya. She was like a little sister to me and like me she was also sent to the battlefield not long ago.

'Ilya what are you doing here?' Unlike me Ilya was fortunate to have her parents alive and I was adopted by them. Guess she really is my sister not just like a sister.

'Rin, you're … smiling.' I didn't even notice it myself.

'Did something happen?' At that time I was still wondering if I would tell her or not but I told her anyway.

'Well, yea.'

'What?' Ilya really seemed excited so I couldn't hold it in any longer.

'I met someone. He's an archer.' I actually felt like I blushed at this part of the conversation but I looked around and only Ilya was there so it was okay.

'What's his name?' That's right. I forgot to ask for his name. I was stupid enough to be ensnared by his charm.

'Don't tell me you didn't get his name. Well, you were in a battlefield there wasn't enough time for introductions. I got to go. See you later.' No time for introductions. Apparently I have to kill every last human being standing around us just to get _his_ name.

Noticing the bell for the war to begin ringing, I wore my armor, grabbed my swords and set offtogether with Ilya to the battlefield. When we arrived it was like hell. At first sight the blood and dead bodies make you want to leave but if you do you would end up dead and thrown in the garbage. Every person must participate without exception. the first thing I did was to look for _him_but going through all the soldiers without fighting was impossible and as if time repeated itself I was again held down by a strong opponent and needed saving and again_he_ was the one who saved me.

'You really aren't suited here in the battlefield.' But this this I realized something.

'What's wrong miss?...You!' and apparently he did as well.

The armor seals were different as well as our way of fighting and that could only mean one thing. We are from different kingdoms which means we are _enemies._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night

Note: Thanks for all those who read and reviewed the 1st chapter.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Confession**_

This was the realization that cut our thin string of fate. He was now an enemy at the same time my savior, for the second time, but things this pleasant were not meant to last forever. It actually ended in two days.

'You are…' he changed before my eyes; he knocked down his current opponent and faced me, ready to swing his sword. I was going to die right here, right now. I closed my eyes ready for the final blow anticipating my death. I know I won't die but the pain is still there. But something unexpected happened.

'Come with me.' He whispered. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the battlefield.

'What are you doing?' did he lose his mind? We're enemies, we're not supposed to runaway together, we're supposed to fight to the death.

It was a matter of time before we reached deep into the forest.

'Let go of me!' I pulled my hand from his grasp and stopped then I drew my sword and pointed it at him.

'Why were you in such a place? You can't ever use your sword properly.' My emotions were about to burst and I had no plans on stopping it.

'What kind of mockery is this? You think I would want to go to that hell of a place? I just wanted to live normally.' Tears were falling from my eyes; I felt weak… and that is something I swore to never feel again. He then hugged me; _me_ his enemy and what followed was a kiss.

'What are you doing?' I exclaimed. This person is crazy he knows what the consequences are.

But …

'What's wrong? Didn't you like it?' What a jerk he is! I never expected him to be like this.

'This was fun. I wish we didn't meet in this circumstances but. ' he let out a sad expression and looked at me with a faint smile.

'My name is Shirou Emiya. You are?' What's he planning, asking my name like this?

'My name is Rin Tohsaka. I am you're…. enemy.' To think that the way we introduced ourselves would be like this. It's not part of my expectations.

'Then Rin the next time we meet our relationship would be clear and my thoughts and actions shall not waver. When we meet on the battlefield I will kill you.' Is he serious? After all those stunts that he pulled it is rather hard to believe that he'd kill me. But I saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

'I'll make sure to practice my swordsmanship then.' I said.

'If you don't want to die then you better do something about that. When I see you in the field you always seem to lose.' Well… that is true but…

Suddenly he came closer and touched my cheek and a kiss followed his actions. I on the other hand had no resistance my heart was filled with glee but at the same time uncertainty.

'I love you.' It was pure nonsense for him to love me but I knew the truth because I too have feelings for him and that this is a relationship with a horrifying future. A future where we would have to kill each other for our family and desires, this love wasn't meant to be.

I stepped away and looked into his eyes, I stopped and looked at every detail about the man I love, the man that I would kill.

Tears started to fall and I fell on my knees, wondering why I survived all those challenges in life just to encounter a heartbreaking experience. It was sunset when we finally got out of the forest and the sight we saw was pure hell. The sky had the color of red and orange because of the sunset and what completed this hell was the dead bodies and blood that covered the field that was once a field of pure white roses. It was obvious that no one survived, the only thing you could see were mountains of dead soldiers who fought for honor. In the midst of the sight I saw I ran to the battlefield and looked for Ilya.

'Rin… help…' Then I heard a small voice that I'd never forget. I turned around and saw Ilya on the floor bloodied and beside her was a white rose. Her breathe was weak and she had dreadful wounds, Treatment was needed right away.

I turned around to look at Shirou and he looked more of a jerk than ever. This would be the last time that we would meet in peaceful terms. The next we meet would be a fight to the death.

'Rin I'll help you carry her halfway back to your place.' I don't know if its pity or affection but I'm grateful that he's here.

After I treated Ilya I ran back outside the house to see Shirou one last time.

'Shirou.' This will be the last. I have to tell him at least once.

He turned around and looked at me all weak and teary-eyed.

'I love you.' My tears that I couldn't hold back any longer fell with a faint smile on my face.

He kissed me for the last time but this time I could feel his love and affection towards me. It wasn't like the others these were his true feelings. When he was gone I was left alone with only the wind to accompany me and the words that came out of my mouth were

'Goodbye Shirou.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night

Note: Here's the 3rd chap. Hope you guys like it.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Inevitable**_

_Everything happened too fast. I fell in love with the guy I'm supposed to hate. The person I was ready to kill if necessary. But now that he's right in front of me will I be able to kill him with these hands?_

I woke up and found Ilya sitting up and all better. I must have fallen asleep beside the bed after I got back. The only thing good about Ilya is her fast regeneration, her wounds were almost gone and she could go to battle anytime again but the process must've been agonizing. Ilya was born special she had the powers to heal herself beyond compare but it is also in exchange for the lifespan she has, by the wounds she got from the other day's battle her lifespan should've shortened big-time. Ilya doesn't decide when she would heal herself, her body does it for her and that would count as a big handicap. Every time she is wounded the healing mechanism of her body would activates.

'Rin there's no need to worry I still have some time to spare.' Then she gave a faint smile. It was obvious that she was tired. Her usual brightness wasn't found anywhere. The way she lit up the room when she's here was gone.

'I'm sorry.' I said sorry countless times. My tears were unstoppable it just kept going. It was all because of me that Ilya's life is shortened, because I couldn't protect her.

'Rin it's not your fault.'

'You're wrong Ilya. I was caught up on my own desires and because of that.' She shook her head and looked at me.

'Rin I want you to be free, I don't want to be the cage that imprisons you. My situation is just inevitable. There's nothing you can do about it.' I couldn't understand what Ilya meant by then.

The bell then suddenly rang and it was time to go to war.

'Ilya you should stay here you're not in a condition to fight.' I don't want her to go, not right now when she looks like she'll break anytime.

'I know. If I go I'll just end up like last time.' Hearing her say those words I felt somewhat relieved. Right now I am weak and I don't want her to see me like this.

I grabbed my things and left. When I arrived I made sure to look behind me before I step in the battlefield. Ilya wasn't following me and that was good I don't need to hold back. Ilya will be safe at home.

I rushed in and immediately went to battle. Without Ilya to worry about my swordsmanship was at its peak. I defeated the enemy soldiers before me and looked for their general. Unlike ours who's soldiers are just random people taken from the country, the enemy which was from the capital had proper equipment. But the weapons I have forged with m heart and soul shall not fall before them.

I charged through the pack of soldiers and killed them all in one swift blow. My dual blades were my pride; the thing that happened with Shirou was to never happen with these blades. These blades were my perfect creation.

'I am the bone of my sword, steel is my body and fire is my blood' this was the only prayer I have learned from my parents. No enemy will be able to stop me after I chant these words and this was only the beginning. These words give out a different me or should I say this is the chant that unleashes the killer part of me.

I sliced through many soldiers. My anger and hatred were unleashed and the pain that they felt was my happiness. All the soldiers I have killed will lead us to a peaceful future where Ilya can live normally and happily. If this wish was to be granted through this then I'd have no second thoughts in dirtying my hands I wouldn't mind being covered in blood like now.

'Goodbye.' This voice was Shirou's.

I turned around and the person before him was… Ilya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night

Note: Sorry for not updating for so long and for accidentally deleting the story. Here's the 4th chap.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Death**_

_You were the one who gave me happiness but if I knew that in exchange for this blissful experience everything would be taken from me then I would've been better off without it. Steel may be my body and fire my blood but my heart is made of glass which was so easily broken by your hands._

Why is it that I always lose what's important to me? You were everything to me and yet you still slip away and go far away from my grasp.

When I turned around Shirou was there holding a bleeding Ilya.

'ILYA!' My treasure, my most important person is going to disappear from me. She's going to be killed by the hands of the man I loved.

I ran with everything I got, no one will block my way; no one will stop me from going to her side. I will save her.

'You said you'd protect me… liar, Bye-bye Rin.' These were Ilya's last words and with her last breath Shirou pulled out her heart and ended her life.

I stumbled before Ilya's bleeding body, her blood was everywhere and the hole in her chest was what struck me most.

Why? Why didn't Ilya scream my name even when I was so nearby? I asked myself these questions but I knew the answers without needing anyone to tell me.

He was right before me, yet I couldn't do anything. Even when I was so nearby, I just watched her die.

Ilya was… killed…by Shirou… right before my eyes.

There was nothing left for me. Ilya is dead and Shirou just used me to get to her. Love was never meant for me. Everything was just a lie created by my own desire to be loved.

'Why? Why did you kill her?' The only thing left of my emotions was the feeling of losing a loved one and hatred.

'Ilya wasn't meant to live forever like you. She was gonna die sooner or later, so I just killed her to make use of her abilities.' That's right Ilya wasn't immortal like me but she still had the right to live.

'Did you know that there were altered human beings?' There's nothing left to talk about, everything ended when Ilya died but something pushes me to listen to what he's saying.

'Yes, I knew there were altered people but I heard not one of them survived.' I drew my sword preparing for a chance to kill Shirou.

'There were survivors. It was you and Ilya. It was really entertaining, I was lucky enough to find Ilya alone and I took the chance to tell her the whole story of her existence. She just lost her color and I easily knocked her out.' I flinched upon hearing the Shirou's words but his words about Ilya strengthened my motivation to kill him. It must've been a lie. I can't trust him after everything he's done.

'Your face tells me that I'm lying but I'm telling the truth. The source of your immortality is the blood that runs in your veins. The blood the people you call your parents gave you, blood that was altered by their magic.' My blood?

'LIES!' This was too much for me. I didn't want to hear it. I don't want to think that I'm just something created by someone's desire to create something immortal.

'It's simple, the goal was to create something greater than humans and thus speed, intelligence and anything we could think of to improve human limitations was given to you . It was all done to create the perfect _doll_. The people you call your parents presented the idea and they themselves kidnapped the princess to let their desires come to fruit, which is _you_. I…am the princess?

'You're wrong! Those people would never do it! I knew them, they loved me! They died to protect me!' My parents would never betray me.

'They died because they tried to take _you _to someplace where we couldn't find you. They wanted you for themselves. All they really wanted you to do was to kill everyone here and let them take over.' Stop it… Stop it.

'STOP IT!' I don't want to hear anything else. I don't want him to stain their image in my memories.

I just covered my ears while tears flowed from my eyes. I was in a state of chaos. My emotions were just bursting out.

'Don't worry, _I'll take good care of you princes, after all you are the key to everything._' Shirou whispered.

I aimed my sword at him but he easily left me unarmed. For the first time in my life I was scared. If what he said was true then everything I've done, everything I've fought for was all a lie and the one I killed that day was my real parents…

* * *

Review pls :)


End file.
